


The Bill and The Beast

by keioticneutral



Series: Shenanigans For Sarah [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), reality - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Going to be kind of angsty but not REALLY, Hella rad, M/M, More stories for the bae, More than one chapter, Multi, Other, So you have more than one option, Y'Know?, or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keioticneutral/pseuds/keioticneutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up Over The Garden Wall and through the unknown, Sarah is having a dandy time. She heard all about this place and couldn't wait to stumble upon the eccentric inhabitants that live there. Soon, she finds herself lost and cornered. What will be there to welcome her to this dark forest? Or rather, who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Loveliest Lies of A Dream Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the opening chapter for the story. It is going through the motions of introducing the characters and the situation, but there will be two more after this to give you a chance to see both ends of this entire thing. I am not being picky here ;")

....  
~~  
~~  
....

The wind was cold as it hit the shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Shivers ran down her body as she marched forward towards an unknown destination. Though the wind was sharp and the night was cold, the woman held a grin on her face. The stuffy air around her didn’t slow her down, it urged her on. This place was, familiar. Not in a way where she has been here before, but because she recognized it. Through older words and pictures, she knew where she was. She would always listen to an old friend of hers talk about a gigantic forest. It seemed to go on forever.  
The stories were always fiction whenever they fell onto her eager ears, but here she was storming through foggy woods with a racing heart. She didn’t want to assume she knew the place straight away, but something in her gut and heart was telling her she was right to assume. She knew deep down that this was the Unknown. That was the name it always went by in her friends stories. Whenever she questioned it, her friend would merely chuckle and continue on with her imagery and descriptive sentences.  
Towns people with pumpkins for heads, giant black dogs with glowing eyes, and a school house full of animals in clothing acting like humans. The stories seemed never ending as she listened intently. Her eyes would flutter at the words that floated towards her on waves. Her heart would do the same as she travelled home from school. She would lay her head on the glass window while letting out soft, happy sighs. The colours burst behind her eyelids as she dozed off at night.

The world around her was a whirlwind of nonsense and flashes. She had more fear and pain in her life than what was meant for her. Her eyes have gone dry more than she would like to admit from the tears that would cascade further and further down her smooth cheeks. Flinching at loud voices and raising a hand in defense at a person running towards her in excitement was more than she wanted to explain. With eyes hid in the shade of her past, she was forced to learn how to love herself in many ways. She was forced to understand what love truly was in her own way. With the knowledge of who she was and who she is, she trekked forward in the darkness of the night. Just a candle, burning with the hope of what is to come. What dreams fell on eager ears, and what dreams fell into the sky in hopes of brighter days each time burning words fell into her heart and hurt her.

* * *

  
Her eyes burned as she looked down at the vines entangling her feet. Her mind didn’t fully comprehend what was happening in this moment. The fog around her seemed to thin out the longer she stood there and stared. The woods around her creaked as she traveled and time passed so she was used to the noises she once thought of as spooky. A new noise represented itself somewhere behind her but she didn't take immediate notice. Her attention was solely focused on the fact that there was no more trail. The trees stopped here and there was an abyss before her. It seemed foggier down below than up here. As she looked on, her confusion grew. "The trail wasn't supposed to end here.." She spoke softly but her voice seemed to boom at her. She hadn't heard herself speak since she woke up, so this is the first time. Her eyebrows pulled together as she looked around frantically. Her thoughts were racing as she spun around to look at the trees behind her, wondering if she had taken a wrong turn somewhere. Wondering what she did wrong this time.

"Are you lost, my dear?" A deep voice spoke from the darkness the trees produced. The small clearing was where the woman resided as she contemplated her surroundings. Until this moment, she was biting her nails and rocking gently. In her mind, she retraced her steps and the stories she was told growing up. What had she missed? As the voice echoed out, the woman jerked her head in the direction she thought it came from. She adjusted her glasses to make sure they were on correctly as her eyes searched each individual crack between the trees. Nothing greeted her but darkness, so she stood and faced the forest. Her back to the abyss, she took a cautious step foreword. She glanced back every so often to make sure nothing was crawling out of the dark pit. As she turned back once more, she saw something shift in the corner of her eye. She quickly looked in that direction, only to find a shivering bush. Head tilted in curiosity, she took quick steps towards it and pulled aside the branches and leaves to peer inside. She jumped back in surprise as a blue bird fluttered out of it. "Excuse me, pardon I have to hurriedly leave no need to wait up!" The blue bird made a beeline for the abyss and traveled across smoothly. The female watched in disdain as she brushed off her shoulder and scoffed. "So much for helping others.." Her voice trailed off as she felt a warm gust of air crawl down the back of her neck. Her eyes widened and she tried to spin around to meet her perpetrator, but was stopped by two.. hands? One of the gloved hands held her by her hip, and the other held both of her hands together. She pulled at her arms but figured it was useless and tried to kick them instead. She continued trying to kick the person but her feet only met with thick air. Her legs grew sore after a while so she stopped and tried to bite the hand holding hers. That was immediately prevented as the hand left hers and held her jaw to the side. She tried to yank her hands around but was only met with a mysterious death grip. She looked down and saw a smoky black substance swirling its way around her wrists, keeping them together. She gasped out and clenched her teeth. The deep voice came back, but was very close and personal this time. She gasped for a second time as the breath hit her exposed neck. It was warm yet held a spiky edge to it. It wasn't soft in anyway yet it didn't feel loud. It echoed and seemed formal.

"I repeat once more, are you lost?" She closed her eyes and gulped down a cough. The voice seemed to belong to a male and his 'body' was flushed against hers. She thought it was getting too hot, and her cloak fell from her within a second of that thought. She opened her eyes and noticed nothing had changed besides that. "W-Who are you?" She stuttered once but kept her voice stern as to appear stronger than she actually felt. Her heart was racing as the man chuckled into her ear. Too close, this stranger was too close. His breath came out like a whisper, yet it sounded eager. "Dear, that doesn't answer the question I have presented before you. Twice, I have presented it twice. Must I repeat myself once more, or do we have an understanding?" To put emphasis on the end of his threat, he squeezed her hip with a his claw-like nails. One of the nails grazed her skin and sliced into it slowly. Nothing to make her bleed out, but there was definitely blood. Her eyes gazed downwards and she bit at her tongue. "No. I.. I am not lost. I am just," gulp, "taking a break for now." She hoped he wouldn't see through her lie. He seemed like a dangerous man. A dangerous man with long and sharp nails. She felt a wetness being dragged up her neck and she flinched away from the source as much as she could. It was warm yet uninvited. She shivered and tried to pull at her hands once more. At the lack of a change, she waited for a response of some sort. At the reaction he received, the creature let out another deep chuckle, leaning into her a bit more, glowering down at her. "You think I don't sense a ruse when it is before me? Do you honestly believe you can trick your way out of my grip? I am the Beast of these woods and nothing leaves my sights. There is no way that a woman such as yourself would get away without running into the one who harvest the lost.. Bring me the truth I seek and I shall place you in a more comfortable position, mortal." His laughter bellowed out before them both and caused a few birds to go quiet. The girl jerked in his arms and thought quickly. As she thought, the hand on her jaw traveled around and downward before placing itself on her other hip. he massaged her hips warmly as a shock was sent down her spine. She blurted out quickly, "Yes I am lost! Let me go now!" The laughter continued as the hands left her hips.

She let out a sigh of relief before yelping out in surprise soon afterwards. Her hands had been let go and she had spun around, but now the arms were back around her. They held her in a more comfortable position of a hug. Their chests were pressed together and those same warm arms were holding her close against the stranger. The laughter died down as he spoke in a playful tone. "Oh my, deary deary. I said I would grant you a more comfortable position! I never told you I would let you go. I definitely don't want to, you are mighty soft and just as warm.~" His sentence ended in a soft whisper as he looked her in the eyes with the intensity of the sun. She leaned back a bit before pausing, staring into his eyes. There were a light blue with yellow surrounding the pink iris. They were hypnotic yet alarming at the same time. She disregarded the sentence for a moment as she slowly raised one of her hands. "Your eyes.. They are so different.." Her voice trailed off as her fingers grazed his temple. After a moment, she shook her head and rested her hands comfortable against his chest. He had dark brow hair and a woe expression on his face. His lips were pulled into a half smile, showing parts of his teeth. They were incredibly sharp and long. She quickly took notice of the branches that seems to protrude from the sides of his head. they were like antlers, but they were wooden and curled in and around each other. His skin seemed oak-like in colour, a light brown with streaks of grey. She looked closer and noticed thin lines on his skin, just like the bark of a tree. The lines were closer together, you wouldn't notice them unless you were up close. His clothes consisted of a dark red cloak, black clothes underneath, and some sort of brooch to match his eyes holding the cloak together at the center of his chest between his collar bones. She looked back up at his eyes and felt her eyes watering. One of the hands came up to her face and wiped away a tear that had just newly slipped from her eyes. Her eyes focused back on his face and she noticed his expression grow even more sullen than before.

"Why do you shed tears, dear? The ones with natures beauty must not look so frightened." Her eyes closed as more tears fell and she tried to distance herself from the situation she had found herself in. It took her a moment, but she spoke up as loudly as she could manage. Her head fell forward a bit as she let out a single sob. "I know who you are, and I know I am going to die." His eyes widened slightly before his grip on the woman loosened. He gently shook his head before pulling her in again. He held her gently and started to rub her back with one hand. He made a cooing noise and began humming into her ear to calm her down. What was beating in his chest couldn't be considered a heart, but it fell with each tear he felt soak into his thin shirt. "Dear, dear please calm yourself. There is only one thing I could want from you. A deal is a simple thing but I shan't take your life so soon. No harm would come from you in this deal. You won't find yourself in pain anytime soon." There was a pause before he continued. "Please quiet your sobs and dry your tears. You are alright." She let a laugh slip from between her wet lips as she tried to calm herself down. The stories weren't lying when they told of a man who seemed to haunt these woods with his laughter and mischievous grin. The girl started to laugh softly as she shook her head. The one things the stories never spoke of, was how charming the man was. The hand came back as she looked up and it wiped her tears away with a handkerchief he had produced from the front pocket of his pants. Afterwards, he pushed her curly hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. His grin turned into a soft smile as he pulled back a little to dramatically take a look at her as a whole. "There, there. Isn't that better my dear?" She gave a small smile in return as a blush began to form on her cheeks. He smiled back enthusiastically and and pulled her close once more, looking down at her as he spoke clearly. "Now, about that deal-"

"Who the HELL do you think you are trying to sweep away BEAST?" The two that had been standing in between the abyss and woods looked over at the third person of their party. There in the middle of the end of the path, was another man. He stood tall with an attire fit for a business man. He had a yellow vest on that had a pyramid type design towards the bottom. Under that, he wore a long sleeved, black button up that was rolled up to his elbows. Black hand gloves, slicked back blonde hair, and a top hat to go with it. He wore yellow pants to match the vest and had a black eye patch over his left eye. His teeth were clenched together as he stomped over angrily. His eyes appeared as a flaming red as he got closer to the two embracing. He reached a hand up and pulled the girl away from the Beast and held her an embrace of his own. He jerked his chin upwards as a signal and gave a loud growl. "Well? I am not going to stand here all day! Answer me!" His tone flared out as he started to gently pat down the girls hair. She stayed still and tried not to make herself more known than she already has. Her gaze landed on the mans pale skin. His teeth were also sharp, she noticed as he bared them at the man that had just been holding her not too long ago. The Beast took a threatening stance as he faced himself towards the newcomer. "Why would I have to answer to a demon such as yourself? I don't have time to answer to the filth on the bottom of my shoes anyways." The scowl on his face was made obvious after his statements, his disgust showing through. Bill scoffed loudly above her and squeezed her shoulders in emphasis. "Me, filth? I don't think you have the right idea here PAL. YOU are the one who is here trying to steal Sleeping Beauties lifetime away from her. Look at you, manipulating her into fueling your lantern with her own hard work while it is really just so your soul can-" He was interrupted by a strong gust of wind being shot from mystery man with the cloak. "ENOUGH."

The Beast shouted as he started to walk towards the woman and man quickly. The stranger smirked and took a few steps back, pulling the girl back with him. "Ah, ah, ah~ One more step and I will transfer all the information I have on you into her precious little mind." He raised a single finger near her head, hovering tauntingly. The Beast immediately froze and stared at the finger. His eyes widened and he let out a shuddery breath. He lifted a hand and pointed it at the stranger. "Don't you dare. You know that isn't a part of our deal. You promised not to interfere with any of my-" "YOU promised not to interfere as well, and look at what you are trying to pull while my back is turned. You HAVE to know that Sleeping Beauty is on my turf, not yours." The sarcastic response was given with a twirl between the two hugging. The girl stayed quiet in hopes that she could find out what was going on through the twos conversation. She didn't feel very comfortable with how much this stranger seemed to know about her. With just a quick glance at him when he first arrived, a sense of recognition hit her heart. It wasn't the kind she had felt when she finally saw the Beast, but it was there. She knew the Beast from the stories she had been told when she was younger, but where did she know this stranger from? The question was quickly answered as the two men continued to argue loudly. The Beast stomped his foot down like a child would when it was throwing a temper tantrum and yelled towards the blonde. "You have to be joking with me. She is clearly in MY woods. Look at the way she relaxes in my arms. She KNOWS me. You are the one breaking the deals rules Bill Cipher."

His foot tapped impatiently as he glanced down at the girl. His features held a look of distress and he searched her face for any signs of pain, clearly worried for her. Blondie tapped his fingers against her back as he walked in circles. He seemed to have a need for movement for some reason. He seemed erratic. This worried the girl. The stranger spoke again but it was strained and held an edge of fury. "Listen. She knows you from these stories of the Unknown her friend told her about when she was a child, be quiet about recognition. I followed her here because of her damn friends ended up indirectly killing her. Now if you will leave us be, we will be on her way." The man of the name Bill turned to attempt to leave the way he came, but a loud crack to the side stopped him quickly. Before another second passed, a tree fell in front of the two. It would have caused them to forcibly be stopped had they not already done so. Bill turned slowly as he forced himself to look the Beast in the eyes. His lip curled up in anger as he let out another growl. It came from deep within him and his grip tightened on the girls shoulders. She squirmed in discomfort, alarming him of his actions. He let her go and directly faced the Beast. His cane came out of nowhere and he gripped it tight, pointing it at the other man menacingly. "Since you want to be so DIFFICULT, I have a proposal to make." He took a step and then another towards the other man before turning towards the woman. She took a half step backwards as she let out another soft gasp. His golden eyes made her heart skip and her chest feel lighter. Her eyes fluttered as she put a hand to her chest. As he held eye contact with her, memories began to flood into her mind one at a time like flashes. Her head felt warm as she put her other hand up to her temple. She held it there as the images flashed behind her eyes. Words fluttered around and faces passed quickly. The night before was the last thing she remembered. She blinked frantically as she let out a breath of air she had been holding in. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to comprehend the facts that were laid out before her. She was dead. She was completely without a doubt dead. Her face pinched up as she thought about the pain she had felt before dying. The blood, the looks on her friends faces. The betrayal from her friend before it all had spiraled downwards. The hand on her chest pulled lightly at the shirt she was wearing. A single tear slipped from her eye as she looked back up at the dream demon, Bill Cipher.

"Look sweetheart, we can either throw a fit now about dying or we can work on trying to get you back to life. Kayla is working on it right now anyways so let us move on already!" Bill turned back around and clapped his hands together before giving them both a bright smile. He dramatically took in a deep breath before loudly letting it out. He turned towards the girl and held out his arms as if he was offering her a hug. "I propose, we allow HER to decide what she wants to do about this whole situation. Who are you going to walk away hand-in-hand with Sarah? Me or the house pet over there, Beast?" He reached up and tipped his hat downward as he bent over, giving her a fancy bow before looking up at her from the bow and grinning. He was showing off his knives for teeth as she glanced back at the Beast, thinking. The Beast had been charming enough to welcome her, in a weird way, but welcomed her none-the-less. Bill made an entrance of hugging her and showing her he killed her a night before then. Her thoughts skid to a stop. "Wait. I get that Bill is trying to bring me back to life or whatever, but what is the Beast offering me here?" The two men took a look at each other before they looked back to Sarah. She stood with firm stance and clenched hands. Her voice was calm as she spoke, but her gestures showed that she was put off by all of this. The men glanced at each other once more before the Beast began to explain calmly. "I wish for you to take a hold of a certain lantern I have in my company, one that you will hold the responsibility of keeping lit. It holds my soul, mostly. Without it, I would exist not. In return, I supply you with the special wood in which you need to keep it lit. I will keep you safe from anything that could possibly threaten you," he was interrupted. "Except for himself."

The Beast glared at Bill before looking back to the precious girl. "I will keep you safe, and.. warm.. in exchange for you to do the same for me." The Beast finished it off and folded his hands in front of himself. He waited patiently for Sarah's response as he watched her wearily. Bill tapped his foot and crossed his arms while glaring at the other male. His heart fluttered in anguish as he listened to the Beast go on about warmth and promising safety. Bill didn't like the way he looked at you. The most he was, was a wet dog that has just come in from rolling in the mud, dirtying the white rug. The Beast exchanged the same look with the dream demon. He himself didn't like the way the demon seemed to immediately claim Sarah. As if she was his to claim in the first place, he was the one who killed her and led her hear in the first place. But then again, he had to be at least a little bit thankful, for Bill was the one who made it possible for her to be in this place at the moment. Both men ended the silent war between them as they took one last look at Sarah, awaiting her answer.


	2. The Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah reaches her hand out towards the creature of choice after thinking deeply about the situation. Her hand brushes against pale skin as she is quickly pulled close. The safety she suddenly felt was overwhelming as she let out a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around the being and breathed in his scent. A loud cackling was heard as the world went white around her. She felt the comforting arms around her, even as she shot up from her friends bed. The warmth that enveloped her belonged to none other than the favoured dream demon, Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to this three part story. This one is the ending where Sarah chooses Bill Cipher. It is connected to the other little story I wrote before this one. The third chapter will be separate though since the Beast wasn't mentioned anywhere in the story I am referencing. Enjoy.~  
> :")

* * *

~~

..

"Go to sleep dear, the nightmare will come to an end sooner than you think.."

Sarah shot straight up from where she had been laying. A gasp filled the silent room as she took her first breath since dying a few days ago. She raised her hands to her face and rubbed it gently. Her eyes were wide as she looked at her hands and legs in front of her. She was hoping all of that was just a dream but it felt too real. She remembered the agonizing pain she felt shocking through her just awhile ago and grabbed at her stomach. She lifted her shirt and made sure there weren't any marks on her. She was completely fine. A small smile fell on her face but soon turned to a frown as she heard a loud thump come from the other room.

Seconds later, the door that led to the bedroom she was in slammed open. Her familiar friend was a flash before her as she ran in. She found herself in a tackle hug before she could comprehend the change in atmosphere. She let out a laugh and took in a deep breath, feeling her lungs being used again was amazing. She felt fresh, new in a way. She felt reborn. The thought of Jesus passed across her mind and she grinned at her own joke. If she was anything, she definitely wasn't the newly born messiah. Her friend was shouting towards her about her being back and gone and something about Bill. With the chatter a background buzz in her mind, she glanced towards the doorway. Bill was there leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. She smiled back at him in return. It was a small 'thank you'.

..

~~

* * *

 

 

"Kayla, I will call you once I get settled down again. It was a rough three days being dead you know.."

Sarah's voice trailed off playfully as her friend hugged her once more and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She laughed softly before returning the favour and shutting her front door slowly. As she turned, she heard a shout from the other side. "JUST MAKING SURE, YOU KNOW YOU CAN CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME. LOOOVEE YOOUU.~" The shout trailed off as Kayla walked away. Probably towards her blood stained car. Sarah flinched a bit at the thought. They had both informed her of what had happened the last few days while she was, gone. She definitely felt bad for betting blood on Kayla's seats, even if her friend was the one who put her there. Plus she wasn't exactly alive so it couldn't REALLY be her fault, right? She still felt bad about it. She definitely had to help her friend get the blood out of the seats somehow.

A hand slammed against the door beside her head as she turned away from the door with a smile on her face. Her eyes shot open as she immediately back up. Her back hit wood as she glance up. The demon that hadn't left yet started down at her through half-lidded eyes. A blush rose to her cheeks as she tried not to think about what that look what implying. "H-Hey Bill. What's up?" Her eyes danced around the room, landing on everything but Bill. She felt him lean in closer as a heat grew in the front of her body. Her eyes shot back to his as he closed the distance between them. Their noses brushed against each others ever so slightly. She gulped and let out a ragged breath. Her eyes danced around Bill's face as she tried to concentrate on what was going on. The hand that wasn't near her head slipped down and landed on her forearm. It caressed her gently and danced around her skin in incomprehensible shapes and designs. The tickling feeling sent a shiver down her spine. Her body heated up as his connected with hers. Their hips met gently and his eyes pierced through her. She was half tempted to let out a laugh to ease the tension, but she felt glued to the spot. Anything sudden would ruin the moment. Bill took his time, but quickly gripped her arm. It was gentle yet stern. It held her in place as he pulled backwards. 

The grip he had made her move instantly and another gasp left the woman. Her eyes wide, hands splayed out on the mans chest, and a deep blush on her cheeks was all key points in the scene. A light wetness spread across her bottom lip within a heartbeat and she didn't think her face could get anymore hot. Bill sure did like to prove her wrong. As she pushed herself into his embrace, his arms came down and around her. The warmth traveled around her body in different intervals. He pushed his body back into hers and ended up pressing her into the door. Hard surface forgotten behind her, she pulled back from the kiss with her eyes closed. Just as she barely opened her eyes, the man followed her movements. He pressed his lips back against hers without another moment passing, barely letting her off the hook. His hips twitched against hers as he turned his head, licking against her lip suggestively again. She stuttered in her actions, forgetting what was supposed to come after this invite. In her hesitation, the male pushed forward in his actions. Her knew exactly what she was thinking, so he hold her hand and lead the way.

His teeth gently pulled at her bottom lip, making her open her mouth slightly. She closed her eyes once more, letting him take the lead. He seemed to know what he was doing, unlike someone she knew. It wasn't her fault he made her forget what left and right was. Her head felt fuzzy as he dove in for the kill. His tongue gently caressed her teeth as she tried to focus on breathing. It was getting harder to do so with each second that passes. She took a quick initiative and pushed her lips forward. Gently biting down on his tongue, he let out a soft moan. The sound set her blood on fire. He responded in kind and pressed his hips against her, lightly grinding. She was just full of gasping potential as he did his worst. By worst, she meant best. Only the best could be this good. Her hands flinched then pulled at his black shirt. The action forced Bill closer as they deepened the kiss. The air felt thick as she breathed through her nose and felt a gentle sucking on her tongue. She felt a shudder run through the man held against her and couldn't help but faintly smile. He took notice quickly and rubbed her nose with his own before diving back into the heated make-out. A smile fell on his face as well as they continued.

Just as he briefly pulled away and came right back, suckling gently on her jaw, she put a bit of force on his chest. Pushing him away in the easiest way possible, she tried to catch her breath. As she smiled, she let out a shuddery breath with a chuckle. He slowly pulled away, a smile matching hers laid on his face as well. One of his hands soothingly caressed her back as he waited for her to try to calm down. The blush that seemed to stain her face had died down a bit before she laughed once more. Her eyes met Bill's and she noticed a the golden colour appeared to shimmer. Her smile widened as he continued to stare at her with the same expression. Content, euphoric. She glance down at her hands and noticed they were balled up in his clothing, so she quickly untangled them and tried to act casual. "You didn't see that."

Her tone was playful but it held a serious edge to it. He grinned while baring his sharp teeth and leaning down towards her. As their noses brushed again, he spoke in a whisper. "As long as you didn't see this." After the playful threat was given, he pulled her towards him and pulled his hand out from behind her, untangling them from her body and each other. He was met with a matching grin as they both starting laughing out of the blue. It lasted as a few moments of simple bliss. The voices echoed off of the walls of the house as they continued on without a care. They both ended up on the floor, wiping away each others tears as they tried to catch their breaths. Sarah had taken her glasses off before they had collapsed to the floor together, the glasses lay scattered to their left. Bill slowly reached for them as Sarah rubbed her own cheeks gently to try to get rid of the aching in them from smiling to much. Bill scooted over to where she sit by the door and placed the glasses back onto her face carefully.

As he started to pull his hands away, Sarah swiftly grabbed a hold on them and held them in place against her cheeks. She looked up at him and gave a tiny smile. His expression appeared woeful as he stared. His eyes shifted quickly around her face, trying to find a single flaw. When he found none, he gave her a long close-mouthed kiss to her forehead. As he pulled back, that shimmering returned to his eyes. Amazement hit her face as she watched, mesmerized by just how much his eyes opened up to her. They pulled her in like a movie she had been dying to see. She placed one of her hands on his cheek and continued to hold the other one over his that still rested on her own cheek. She stroked his cheekbone with her thumb as she tried to find the words to say. "All of that, that you said before, when we were at Kayla's house.. did you mean it all?"

Bill's facial features seemed to soften as he leaned into her touch. He returned the favour and began to stroke her cheek as well. His tongue licked at his bottom lip gently before returning to the moist crevice in which was his mouth. Her eyes followed the movement then returned to his eyes. The grin returned to his face as his eyes fell to her mouth. "I.. I don't know how to express emotions that well. I am just getting used to having a human body let alone interacting in the way humans do. It has been awhile since I inhabited a body so it feels strange to me. This feeling was rushing through my demon body as well, but in a different form. It was like an itch that I needed to scratch. When I entered this body, it hit me like a brick to the face. I was so.. overwhelmed.. that is the word right? I was overwhelmed by it so I ended up locking myself up for a few days. It is kind of like I have known you for a millenia instead of just a few days. I know everything about yet I don't seem to care about the knowledge rather about you being WITH me. I WANT to be here in your arms rather than out there and making deals. I mean I am still going to do that I can't miss out on some good ole fashioned murder but I am just sayin-" He was interrupted as something hit his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw as well as felt that Sarah was kissing him again. He smiled and returned the sweet kiss.

Sarah pulled away and flicked his ear while grinning. "I love you too, idiot."


	3. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness had flooded her vision as an ear-piercing scream was heard. Her hand was warm as she held it out. It didn't feel like there was anything coming into contact with her skin, yet it was there. The sense of SOMETHING holding her back. A tingling shot up her arm and traveled throughout the rest of her body. A shock of pain crawled down her spine and continued downwards. Electric shocks kept her still as she lost all feeling in her body. She was dead. Her soul was officially disconnecting from her body. She felt numb, she felt empty.  
> As soon as the feeling had come, it had left. The hollowness in which she felt was soon filled. The warmth started at her fingertips and continued onward. Tingling was felt as the heat of another thawed her frozen heart. She felt something in her hand. As she gently tugged her eyes open, she was immediately greeted by those mesmerizing eyes she had been staring at not so long ago. Her choice was made. It was as solid as concrete. She had chosen the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the Beast. Remember, this one is somewhat disconnected from the series as of now. The only thing connecting it is the first chapter of this story. The Beast wasn't mentioned in anything else besides the first chapter, and now this one. This will be the last chapter but I hope you enjoy it. <3  
> :")

 

* * *

 

 

There was a cold feeling travelling through her veins. It pulsed violently yet did no damage to her mind. The coolness chilled her down to her core as she tried to breathe. Breathing was a sign of life, but she wasn't alive. The familiar feeling of panic rushed through her as she tried to open her eyes. They felt like they were sealed closed so she tried to reach out with her arm. They stayed glued at her side even as she jerked them around with her mind. Her entire body as a whole was stiff. She felt as if she was a part of the earth, not being able to move or breathe. She felt one with the packed dirt underneath her. Solid was how she felt. Nothing was flowing and nothing was moving. There were noises surrounding her but she couldn't comprehend what they were. They sounded far off. The panic she had felt morphed itself into fear.

She knew she was dead. If she knew any better, she would try to convince herself that this was just a nightmare. Soon, it would become such. The darkness started to fade as light washed over her mind. She flinched as much as she could manage and tried to shield her eyes but it was no use, she was paralyzed. The light died down and became a soft form of colour. A picture. As the picture seemed to become clearer by the second she realized something. These were from her mind. These weren't just random colours. These were her memories, even memories that she couldn't recall. She watched curiously as they flitted past her, giving her moments to take it all in. It was like she was sitting in a theater and watching a new movie that had just come out.  Every other memory, she would cringe. Yes she was a child but that doesn't make it any better. Why did she do that? WHEN did she do that? How is this happening if she can't even recall the majority of her little shenanigans she had played out through her entire lifetime. Then the black and white ones kicked in.

Her eyes widened as as she tried to look away. She tried to plug her ears but she couldn't move. She was forced to watch as the figures moved quickly. The environment was recognizable and the people were too but she didn't want to remember. As the scenes passed by, tears began to fall from her eyes. She came to the woods to get away from everything in her past. She came to the one beacon of hope she had and even here, it hurt. It always hurt. Even when she wasn't proactively thinking about it, it itched at the back of her mind. Nothing could erase the pictures from her mind, nothing could take away the mental scars she held inside of her mind. Watching these nightmares brought back to the front, right in front of her, it tormented her. It danced around on a string in front of her face. She wanted to yank the string down and shred the papers to pieces then burn the pieces. She would happily dance around in the ashes as long as if promised relief from this torture.

The tears cascaded and continued through the entire showing. After the torture ended, colour began to flow right back into the frame. Conventions and people. Different faces and experiences. The colours were bright and almost unreal. The tears flowed freely as it all collapsed in front of her. She wanted to fall to her knees and sob into her own hands. She needed comfort of some sort, even if she was the only one able to supply it. She felt like she was suffocating, the lack of air and heavy weight on her chest kept her from relief. The waves pulled at her and shoved her back. She couldn't feel anything but her own agony. She thought she was holding her own throat, but her hands haven't moved from her sides. Her body felt heavy as she watched everything in front of her shatter. It all cracked like a glass window. Her eyes followed the images pieces as they fell. Her head wouldn't move so they quickly left her limited sight.

The darkness engulfed her as she waited. Tear tracks burning into her skin as her throat grew sore. She felt like she was screaming, but she couldn't tell. Her mouth was closed yet her throat tingled. It felt raw as she tried to soothe it with her hands. They stayed put. She couldn't see anything, not even the bridge of her nose. Not the familiar sides of her glasses, not her cheeks. Her breathing felt hitched yet it was completely stopped. She thought her lungs were burning from the sake of not breathing, but she couldn't tell from the numbness that traveled through her entire being. She was sure she was going to black out from the insanity, but something changed about her surroundings. The darkness didn't feels so empty. She sensed a presence, yet she still couldn't see a thing. The first thing that felt off was a pressure against her shoulder blades. It was subtle yet it was there. She knew it was there, she couldn't be going crazy at a time like this. She wanted to reach a hand back there and feel to make sure, but she wasn't even sure her hands were even there anymore. She couldn't feel them.

At this new found feeling, she tried to feel elsewhere. To her surprise, her feeling in her body lasted down to her waist. It was slowly crawling upwards, now that she was paying attention to it. The emptiness became to cave in on her missing body parts. The numbness continued on as it swallowed her ever so slowly. It felt like she had felt all those year ago. Hopeless, like there was no way out. Like she had no voice to speak with. She had no control and that is what she feared the most. It reached her neck and the soreness of her vocal cords grew stronger. From a distance, she felt her hands clench. It was unusual, it wasn't from her physical self but she knew it was happening. Somewhere, she was clenching her hands. As the numbing feeling ended at her forehead, she felt in control of one thing. Her lungs. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth. Just as she took a fresh breath in, something crashed into her from behind. It felt like a wave from the sea. The kind that hits you when you are standing your ground and is so strong it sweeps you off of your feet, forcing you to swim. Or drown.

Her limbs felt intense all at once. The feeling in her body came flooding into her mind all at once and she felt dizzy. It felt like an empty cup being filled up by hot cocoa. The heat pushed past an invisible barrier and enveloped her in an embrace. She felt like someones physical arms were around her. Her breath left her body just as quickly as it was pulled in, escaping and entering in quick intervals. The comfort felt endless as the warmth filled every edge of her cold mind. She felt loved. Not the kind of love filled with obligations and expectations, the kind where it came naturally and all you wanted to do was peacefully live in their presence. The love where you can't help but feel tingles in the edges of your fingers as you smile. Her chest swelled and pinched inside of itself. Her breathing got harder and raspier as she was pulled deeper into the arms around her. The arms seemed to be pulling her into the owner of them. She felt too sore to pull them closer, to hold them back. Her sight blurred out as she finally caved into the presence behind her. She let go and fell, and they caught her.

 

* * *

 

 

With a feeling of falling, Sarah jerked herself awake. The darkness that met her sight caused a spike of fear to run down her spine. She quickly pushed herself up with her arms and looked around frantically. She was laying on a warm bed in someones bedroom. She threw her hand down towards the blankets on top of her and was getting ready to rip them off, but a hand stopped her. The new sensation made her jump and stare at it curiously. The darkness didn't allow her the reassurance she needed but the hand was soft. It felt like it had a bunch of little fuzzy hairs on it, like a kiwi but smaller hairs. She let herself smile a little before she looked over at the owner of the appendage. She reached her other hand out cautiously, searching for the source of comfort. As she guided her hand through the darkness, she realized that there was a bit of sweat that formed during her deep sleep around her hairline. Had it been a nightmare? Where was she?

The bed in which she lay wasn't one she recognized in any way. It was sturdy and felt like it was stuffed with straw. The blanket on top of her was soft enough. Her hand hit something solid. After the initial shock of the feeling of bark-ish kiwi skin, she moved it around the find some sort of feature to distinguish this mystery thing from everything else she feared in the darkness. She felt hair and continued upwards. It brushed against more wood, but this felt more rough and edgy. She moved her hands along the think branches, trying to figure out what she was touching. She decided to get a grip on  the thing and grabbed down on with her entire hand. A jolt went through the thing and sudden light filled the little space between her and the person. Blue, yellow, and a darker pink. Her smile felt lighter as she recognized the person immediately. The hand at her wrist let go and swiftly smoothed up her arm towards her shoulder. It dipped into her shoulder and swirled up her neck. It stopped when it got to her chin. It gripped it lightly and gently pulled her head downwards. She stared directly into his pink irises as he moved around. She assumed he was getting comfortable. He sat up, his eyes not leaving her once.

As soon as he was fully up, his hand pulled her slowly towards him. She easily leaned into him, following his eyes. She took notice of them looking down every now and then. A light blush crawled up her neck as she felt something bump into her nose. The same feeling ran through her senses as she recognized bark. It wasn't as rough as his hands, but it was still there. The feeling of a solid wall. The hand smoothed out and took a light grip on her neck. She opened her mouth and let out a soft sigh. The trust she felt was inhuman, but her gut didn't go against it. She felt the hand pulling again and she let it guide her towards its destination. His lips were surprisingly soft, like the soft spots in the otherwise hard tree. She pressed forward, wanting to feel closer to him but the hand kept her from moving any further. She let out a small whimper as she moved her hands to his shirt. The cloak was gone and the cloth felt silky. She pulled lightly at the shirt, urging him forward.

A deep chuckle hit her ears as she felt him press a kiss to each side of her lips before pressing one to her forehead. He took her sides in his hands while trying to maneuver her to where he wanted. She shuffled around and mumbled a few 'sorry's each time she accidentally jabbed him with her knee or foot. It ended up being more awkward than they both had anticipated. He was letting out small, breathy laughs by the time she was situated on her back against the bed. He pulled away ad stood, staring at her. The heat in her cheeks grew the longer he stood there. She gained the courage to speak, feeling small and insecure. "You can see me through this darkness, can't you?" The Beast nodded before responding in a raspy tone, "Yes. Completely, clearly. Every bit of you."

She shut her eyes as a shiver ran down her spine. She felt exposed as a hand came down onto her ankle. It massaged there, making her feel warm in that spot because of the friction. His voice spoke out again, a touch softer and more gentle than she had ever heard before. It was so low, she could just barely catch his words. Her eyes remained closed, allowing her senses to leak a bit more into her sense of touch rather than sight. Every single inch of skin he touched was set afire. She didn't mind at all. It was warm. It was home. His fingers moved towards her calf, continually massaging. Continually filling her with warmth. "You were screaming when I left you here. I tried to work on other things, distract myself. Do you understand the feeling of loss?" She felt his gaze land on her face. Heat flooded her body as she shivered. His hand massaged her knee, rubbing into it with his thumb. "Hearing your soul being ripped from your body.. it made me feel empty. I knew it had to be done for you to completely die, but it still hurt me. Those pictures you saw when you were in a paralysis.." His other hand landed on her other knee gently, as to not startle her. They both moved upward in sync with each other. His hands grazed the front of her thighs, stroking with his index fingers. Her breathing grew shallow as her fingers twitched at her side. They slowly gripped the sheets beneath her, balling the cloth up in her hand.

"That was your life flashing before your eyes. I didn't see any of it, but it felt gruesome. When I came upstairs to finally check on you when I couldn't take the shrieks anymore, you were thrashing under the sheets. You looked to be in so much pain, and for that, I am sorry I wasn't here sooner."

The words processed in her mind before she let out a sob. She felt a wetness start to fall from her eyes and she gave a grin. It wasn't to show her joy or anything close to that, it was a bitter one. All of those years ago, all of the suffering. He was there. He held her hand the entire way through the stories she was told. He was the beacon of light that filled her soul whenever she thought back to those stories. He kept her candle burning even when she tried her hardest to blow it out. She loud out a noise of surprise as something wet touched her hip bone.  Her bodies first instinct was to shove the man away and check on what he had done, but a soothing hand caressed her other hip, calming her. She let herself sink into the bed as his mouth left little marks around her stomach. His hand brushed against hers before interlacing their fingers together. He gave a half smile as he moved upwards again. He kissed between her breast as he moved, keeping his eye on her face. He watched her reactions with fascination. Once he got to her collar bones, he lightly bit into one of them.

He smirked and pulled away before scattering a bunch on tiny kisses around her neck. His gaze never left her face and she felt it. Just as she finally opened her eyes, he stared directly at her. In a strong voice that broke the silence, he spoke. "You are truly beautiful, dear." She shut her eyes before turning her head to the side. She sucked in breath of air and tried to gain the strength to look him in the eyes again. Before she could do so, she felt his lips attach themselves to her jaw, soothing her worries with simple kisses. He pulled her face back towards him, looking into her eyes.  He stared a moment more before leaning down slowly. Just before his lips finally met hers, he spoke in a soft voice.

"You will make a remarkable wife, Sarah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yet ANOTHER story for my dashing babe Sarah? When will it end? Just kidding, Who cares? We are having fun doing this!!  
> I hope you looove this just as much as I love you hun <3~  
> :")


End file.
